


【好兆头 CA】相交线 Intersection.

by kujyo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujyo/pseuds/kujyo
Summary: 即使一开始错过，他们终究会在将来的某一天相交纠缠越过世界的尽头。⚠是以撒旦化蛇潜入伊甸园引诱夏娃的大佬撒旦Crowley和摸鱼天使长Aziraphale在此前的六千多年都素不相识为背景的迟来的爱情故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠是以撒旦化蛇潜入伊甸园引诱夏娃的大佬撒旦Crowley和摸鱼天使长Aziraphale在此前的六千多年都素不相识为背景的迟来的爱情故事。  
> 设定都是瞎几把写的，我是理科生所以地理历史什么的都很烂。  
> 是关于我对为什么老蛇不是撒旦跟Aziraphale为什么不是炽天使的猜想。  
> 世界人类灭亡预警。  
> 因为身份变化所以ooc的CA肯定绝对有，能接受的请下翻。

01.  
即使一开始错过，他们终究会在将来的某一天相交纠缠越过世界的尽头。

核战的遗迹被风化过千年，距离世界的终结已经过去了多年，天堂与地狱却还是不知疲倦地在末日的焦土上交战。  
在Armageddon被开启之前，谁也没想过战争会持续如此之久。  
所有人预计的都是，世界末日，开战，交战，  
然后获胜。而不是从哈米吉多顿的战场慢慢扩大到全球，在每个人类踏足过或是没踏足过的地方都撒过超自然生物的肉块与鲜血，胶着地进行着这无意义的战事直到——现在。

此时，一位穿着看上去就很恶魔做派的男士正倚在伦敦街头一辆废弃千年的轿车抽着雪茄。  
他眯着眼睛望着半空中交战着的恶魔与天使们，他们轮番地用着污浊的秽物，地狱火，以及跟暗色系的三件套很搭的金属三叉戟；圣光、圣水，跟身上米黄色的苏格兰裙色调很搭的长剑互相戳刺，砍杀，任由那些不入流的武器在自己的躯体上制造出红色的液体与肉体的开口。如果能幸运地活到一场战斗结束，他们又会用奇迹或者能力去治愈那些翻飞的缺口和破损的衣物，就好像一切都没有发生过似的。（有些恶魔不会去修复衣物，沾满灰尘与血的破损衣物算是地狱的一种主流的时髦。）

这样的日子真的很容易让人厌倦。

如今地表上还存活的人类大概只有他那半魔半人的儿子跟他创造出来的一些诡异的玩意儿，心智停留在了11岁的小孩百无聊赖地翻弄着现实跟虚无，在自己周围构建了谎言般的乌托邦跟儿戏的生命，然后时不时地大发雷霆全部毁掉，过一会又像什么都没发生过一样再造出新的，再去跟那些小东西玩过家家的游戏，周而复始，永不疲倦。反基督从来不在乎神魔之战，Armageddon，也不在乎他这个爹跟地狱，他就像个自闭症儿童一样怀念着被他亲手摧毁了的一切。

最近就连交战都变得如同玩闹一样，双方都心知肚明，这场闹剧在不远的将来就该停止了。

想到这里。  
Satan——反叛上帝的堕天使，地狱之主，反基督的父亲，诱惑了夏娃的伊甸园之蛇，又名Crowley（为了配合自己的蛇形又不想使得名字太过像是在脚边蠕动的卑微生物。）把抽了一半的雪茄丢在地上，用鞋跟在烟头上踩了两脚，就连烟灰也比末世的土地干净数倍。

他脚边的混凝土徐徐地开裂松动，Beelzebub伴着地狱的火星出现在他的身后。  
“大人。”他微微颔首。  
“你不该只身在战场上，如果被那些死脑筋的圣洁生物钻了空子……”  
Crowley扬起一只手，地狱之主不想在这些莫须有的说教上浪费时间，所以他打断了属下的话直奔正题。  
“什么事？”  
Beelzebub显然习惯了自己的忠言在Satan这永远只能说出半句，所以他立马调整姿态。  
“天堂那边有求和的意思。”  
“终于！”  
Crowley握拳重重地敲打了一下废弃的车门，从门上拍下来的灰让Beelzebub忍不住掩住自己的口鼻。  
这场号称末日之战的神魔大战已经僵持了近千年之久，看不到分出胜负的那一天且毫无意义。他意在反抗翻弄自己乃至所有人命运的上帝，而并非那些长着白色羽毛的正义机器。  
所以当战争进行到第480年时Crowley发现指挥天使的从来都不是神而是那个自千年来就自大又臭屁的Gabriel，甚至不是Metatron时他就战意全无了。  
上帝行事神秘，从来不与人交谈，它只在自己的漆黑房间里鼓捣那些伟大计划，又怎么会去在意天使跟恶魔不可开交两败俱伤的闹剧。  
在交战还有6天就要满一千年之际，Satan终于等到那些直肠子天使醒悟，地狱尚可有他坐镇，而天堂却背后无人。

所以他露出一丝得逞的微笑，金黄色的蛇瞳斜视着Beelzebub。  
“他们怎么说？”  
“会有天使下来跟我们谈条件。”Beelzebub神秘兮兮地在down这个字眼上加重了读音。  
“最好是身份重要一点的鸟人。”Crowley嘟囔了一句。“什么时候？”  
“三天后，那边说他们需要决定出一个人选。”  
“送死的人选？”地狱之主扬起他一边的眉毛，“哈，我猜Gabriel肯定不敢亲自来。”  
此时天上黑漆漆白茫茫的军队都开始不约而同地往地下和天上撤退，终于露出了天空本来的颜色。世界末日为数不多的好处之一就是，天空真的很蓝，张狂得像是一切都不存在似的蓝。

天空仿佛一块闪耀的巨大蓝色托帕石，它折射过还能至少再闪耀五十亿年的太阳发散出的阳光投射过天堂的玻璃幕墙，使整个第二重天都充盈着圣洁的光线。  
此时正有一名天使打扮的男子正准备喝上一口热腾腾的好茶，天堂的总督天使长突然出现在他的门口，悄无声息，然后他丢下一个重磅炸弹，直接炸翻了他端得好好的茶杯。  
Gabriel用他歌剧男中音一样的嗓音开口。  
“Raphael，我们决定让你去地狱谈和。”  
Raphael，全名Aziraphale，能天使，炽天使或者智天使——他先是慌忙地用手掸了掸洒在胸口处的茶渍，在擦了两下后意识到这行为的徒劳性，转而打了个响指，衬衫干净如新，茶杯里的茶也一滴都没洒，然后他才喊了出来。  
“为什么是我！”  
他知道天堂打算跟地狱议和这件事，毕竟高层会议讨论了将近半年这件事。他一般就坐在椅子上，找自己羽毛的分叉，或者数玻璃幕墙上的钉子。没有人会对他说，Raphael，你也是天使长，你该认真听听。Uriel跟Michael联合起来跟Gabriel就议和的事情吵得不可开交，即使在只有四人的高层会议上以一敌二的Gabriel也从未想过拉Raphael来站队，他就好像会议里的吉祥物一样，有名无实的天使长，有他没他都一样。  
在他的记忆里最后一次会议已经吵到停战协议里的条例是该强势一点还是该稍微退步，那个时候他依旧只是在一旁听着，小口地品尝着蛋糕师傅高洁的灵魂做出来的天使蛋糕。Gabriel皱着眉头离甜味远了点，不如说，只要闻到人类食物的味道，他就没有好脸色。  
综上所述，天堂事务与所有天使长息息相关，但有四分之一的特例，那就是Aziraphale。

“为什么是我！”让我们回到Aziraphale从自己的回忆中跳脱回现实并喊出why me的这一刻。  
Gabriel早就料到他会说这句话，他扬起自己的眉毛。  
“你知道我向来不爱绕那些圈子，Aziraphale。”他深吸一口气，数十甚至数百项理由（你也可以称之为罪责）将要从天堂总督的口中脱出。  
“你是个天使长；看在上帝的份上，这么多年来我们就没让你干过多少事；你看上去比较亲和友善，说不定那些恶魔会安分一点；你又去探望那些关禁闭的天使，讲了些让他们充满希望的好话，你也没天真到以为我在一重天就不知道这些事吧？你还……”  
Aziraphale抬起一只手表示自己听够了。  
“你还弄丢了火焰剑，顺便一说那剑如今在战争手里。”Gabriel无视了东门天使的手势，他顺势把剩下的控诉也说完了。  
“我明白了，我的职位与我的职责不对等。”Raphael点点头。  
“我又不能把你贬成权天使或者什么普通天使——我们的职位职责都是上帝决定好了的！”  
Aziraphale有充分的理由怀疑，如果可以这么干，Gabriel一定会马不停蹄地去办好这件事，甚至书面资料都不用他自己填写。  
“行了，行了，我去！”  
为了避免Gabriel从会话中翻出更多陈芝麻烂谷子的事，比如追究他弄坏了上一具躯体什么的。他就这样被迫答应了。从最后的结果看来，是有点爽快地答应了，甚至没让Gabriel来上什么清算Raphael罪责大会的第二轮。  
他妥协完之后，又喝了口茶。  
“Raphael，你真是个好榜样”，Gabriel笑眯眯地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
东门天使在自己差点被一口茶噎死的情况下意识到自己不能在这场谈话中再往嘴里塞或者灌任何东西了，他琢磨着Gabriel的假笑算不算是一种谎言。  
“咳咳……你知道这是让我送死吧？”  
他咳出溜进气管里的茶水，试探性地询问。  
“别这么悲观，我亲爱的朋友，地狱也早就不想打了，说不定你能毫发无伤地带着停战协议回来呢。”  
他在会议上用的也是这套说辞，Satan老早就不想打了，他说。  
Gabriel又用那种极其虚假的弧度笑了起来，把自己怀里的资料整理了一番后才摆到东门天使的桌子上。  
“你要是个权天使——”  
“就没那么多事了。”Aziraphale接上了下半句，可身为炽天使从来也不是他的错。  
此时，乌泱泱的天使大军经过二重天的窗户，并整齐地向Aziraphale和Gabriel两位天使长敬礼。  
于是统治的炽天使就这样向治愈的炽天使抬起他的一边眉毛，表情十分得意，就好像在说，这就是你的身份，你的职责，你该认命了。

时间快进到三天后，拨动整个世界真正的终结的齿轮便也是从这天开始转动了。

Aziraphale带着停战协议来到地狱门口，Gabriel、Uriel跟Michael就站在身后目送他，东门天使回过头看了看他的同僚们，个个都像要用自己圣洁又正义的眼神把地狱的守卫盯出个洞来一样。  
他勉强地向三位天使长拉出一个微笑，怀里还抱着整理好的停战协议第一版。  
Beelzebub从第九层地狱的最中心搭电梯升了上来，向守卫使了个眼色，他们就纷纷让了开来。  
“——你是？”  
他左顾右盼，最后把视线固定在了Aziraphale的身上上下打量。  
半小时前Crowley还在跟他打赌，Crowley觉得肯定是Michael，而自己则把赌注押在了Gabriel亲自前来的这个选项上。  
Beelzebub又越过Aziraphale闪耀的六翼看向站在远处天堂之门门口的三位天使长。  
“我得去向大人禀报一下。”他甚至没能听到Aziraphale自我介绍的第一个字，只觉得这次两人都要输得血本无归。  
本来就很局促的东门天使就这样看着地狱直上直下的电梯读数到了9-5层。  
那是撒旦所在的地方。

“你怎么一个人回来了，那个来谈判的天使呢？是Michael没错吧，你是不是想赖掉赌约。”  
坐在会议室宽敞沙发上的Satan看着Beelzebub踩着焦急的脚步，门也没来得及敲的就走了进来。  
“不是——不是Michael，也不是Gabriel。”他说。  
“Uriel？他们蠢到派Uriel来谈和？她没用神之火焰在地狱撒泼我就要谢天谢地了。”一想到Uriel的火爆脾气，Crowley就不自觉地打了个寒战。  
“也不是。”Beelzebub再次否认。  
这时Crowley就从沙发上直起身来了，他原先仰躺着，一副游刃有余的模样，如今却正儿八经地直起身来，并且表情里有一丝怒气。  
“他们真敢随便就找个天使来糊弄我们？”  
Beelzebub显然对魔王久违的怒火有些忌惮，他酝酿了好久措辞，怎样才能不往地狱之主的怒火中再添柴薪。  
“的确是个天使长！”他决定先把最重要的一点抛出来，先浇杯水，随后再看这火会不会继续燃下去。  
“是天使长？除了他们三个还有谁——”Crowley在记忆里翻找着第四位天使长的讯息，大概就是翻到七千年左右前的时候，他想起来了。  
Raphael，Aziraphale。伊甸园还存在的时候看守东门的那个天使，他引诱夏娃时曾瞥见过这位天使的背影，要他看守东门他还真就直勾勾地盯着墙外，任由从地下潜入园子里的他哄骗着人类吃下他们的原罪，在伊甸园里兴风作浪无拘无束。  
后来他也想过要不要去跟那个天使搭个话，但他转念一想，nah，算了，天使都一个德行。  
听说这位天使长先前也跟他一样挺喜欢在人间走动的，好几次他们都差点打上照面，直到法国大革命时他好像被人类弄得无形体化了一次之后，就一直呆在天堂的第二重天里再也没出去过，甚至这场持续了快千年的神魔大战都没见过他的人影。  
“哼，傀儡天使长，Gabriel还真是会选人。”即使是个炽天使，杀了他也对天堂不痛不痒的，吃亏的反而是自己。

Beelzebub吃不准Satan究竟是在生气还是怎么，正当他小心翼翼地试图读懂地狱之主的面部表情时，“叮！”地一声，电梯到达的声音在这个寂静又偌大的会议室里显得格外刺耳。  
铁质的电梯门缓缓打开，这时的Aziraphale终于把视线从电梯墙上贴着的地狱标语“You don't matter”上移开，这话对于每天都要乘坐这台电梯的人来说实在是有些残忍。  
“呃……你们的守卫晕倒了，我就自己下来了，没关系吧。”  
他抱着一大堆停战协议，小心翼翼地从后面探出自己毛茸茸的脑袋跟有些心虚地躲闪着的水汪汪的烟灰色眼珠子，他不敢说是Uriel没耐心了才打响指弄晕守门的恶魔的。

就是这个时刻，就是迟来了将近七千年的时刻。

作为地狱之主，Crowley当然可以随意停止时间的流动，可当他瞥见从资料后探出来的白色脑袋时，他觉得时间自己就这样慢慢停止了，围着Beelzebub飞舞的苍蝇动作都变得缓慢起来。  
这种感觉——啧，该怎么去形容呢。就好像有一只手不由分说地快速插进胸口攥住自己的心脏，人为强制地快速挤压着这可怜的小小肉块，汞动血液的声音大得像是敲鼓。  
可是他妈的自己压根没有心脏。  
Beelzebub本来想质问Aziraphale怎么就自己私自下来了，他刚踏出一只脚就被Crowley用一只手拦住。

“Raphael？”  
“Raphael，Aziraphale。”天使受宠若惊地点了点头，他把文件从脸上又移下来了一点，就像一只慢慢放下戒心的小兽。  
Crowley伸出一只手，“Satan，你也可以叫我Crowley。”  
Aziraphale盯了那只手好久，直到被一旁的Beelzebub用咳嗽声提醒才意识到这样很失礼，随即慌张地握上那只手，礼节性地回复他。  
“你，你好。”他下意识地避开了那个比较罪恶的名字，“Crowley。”

命运的齿轮终于慢慢咬合在了一起。  
上帝从来不跟宇宙掷骰子，他跟所有人在黑房间里玩着不告知规则的卡牌游戏，当荷官笑眯眯地把牌发到你的手中，你甚至都不会察觉到。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley正在毫不掩饰地盯着Aziraphale，如果非要换个说法的话，那就是直勾勾地。

02.  
“我要对你进行贴身检查，确保你没带任何会对我们的主人有危害的危险物品。”  
Beelzebub一副公事公办的口吻，他举起戴着白色手套的双手就打算开始了。  
Aziraphale脸色难看地护住自己，在Crowley还没出声时他就表示抗议。  
“我自己来不行吗！”  
贪食的恶魔看向地狱之主，Crowley用眉毛表示默认。  
然后天使就慢慢地找起自己身上哪里比较危险。  
“这个是宝石做的，有点硬，算危险吗？”他抬起头，露出自己的袖扣，毫不意外地收获了Beelzebub一个真的吗？的表情。  
他又捻起自己的领带夹，“这个呢？”  
“你说呢。”苍蝇王不自觉地揉起自己的太阳穴。  
Aziraphale想了想，火焰剑是肯定没带的，袖扣跟领带夹也说不算危险物品，啊，但是有一样的确是对恶魔来说有点危险的东西。  
他拿出胸前口袋里一个指甲盖大小的玻璃瓶。  
“圣水算吗？我习惯带着圣水才能安心一点。”  
Aziraphale看着立马就往后撤了一大截的Beelzebub慌张地解释道。  
“我不会拿这个伤害你们的！”  
“你在开什么玩笑！”Beelzebub慌得苍蝇飞行的轨迹都比平时要杂乱无章了一些。  
Crowley却不以为然地挥了挥手，“就这么一小瓶，也不会怎么样，你就让他带着吧。”  
“可是，大人！”Beelzebub观察着Crowley的唇形，他下一句估计就是让他先出去。可是作为地狱之王忠实的属下，他又怎么能把自己的君主留着跟一个看上去单纯（说不定狡猾无比）还带着圣水的敌人在一个房间里！  
但没人能拗过Satan的蛇瞳突然冰冷下来的视线，于是Beelzebub带着慌乱飞舞的苍蝇群赶紧离开了会议室。

Crowley正在毫不掩饰地盯着Aziraphale，如果非要换个说法的话，那就是直勾勾地。

他盯着天使的发丝——奶金色的柔软发丝在地狱昏暗的灯光下仍旧闪闪发亮，它们像一团蓬起发白的麦芽糖，错觉似的香甜气味充盈着整个空间。  
他盯着天使的瞳孔——烟灰色的瞳孔闪闪发亮得像是灯光下的锆石，它们在奶黄色的睫毛下扑闪扑闪的，地狱之主从未在任何一个天使、恶魔，超自然体又或者是人类脸上见过这样令人喜悦的、活生生的眼瞳。  
他盯着天使的笑容——这不算是个很自然的笑容，不如说，这是个相当勉强的微笑。他眉毛有些往下耷拉，嘴角也好像是被两个晾衣夹子夹起来似的，像被陷阱夹住的小鹿讨好地用舌头舔舐着猎人的手心。  
他盯着天使的双手——两只柔软的手不安地互相揉搓安慰对方，袖扣上的克什米尔蓝宝石也随着手的小动作微微摇晃，熠熠生辉。指腹在白嫩的皮肤上留下红色充血的印子，修剪的漂漂亮亮的圆形指甲盖则不安地敲打着装订整齐的停战协议。

他本想继续盯下去来着，但是Aziraphale显然有些被吓到了。

“你要来点什么吗？”  
Satan，反叛上帝的堕天使，地狱之主，反基督的父亲，诱惑了夏娃的伊甸园之蛇不自觉地说出了这句话。  
“我们有提拉米苏、欧培拉、戚风蛋糕或者——你想要什么？”  
他讨厌甜食、也不爱进食，只是暴食也算是一宗罪，所以地狱总是常备那些令人倍感罪恶的食物，就好像被父母禁止吃甜食的孩子拿着棒棒糖对家长示威一样。  
但Crowley觉得，天使与甜品该是天作之合。  
随后他又反应过来，天使根本不会进食，他们不会让凡人的食物去玷污他们圣洁的躯体，他们高傲起来都一个样，像是一块漂浮在空中的白金。

Aziraphale很没出息的眼睛亮了起来。  
他的理性说的非常清楚，你不该吃恶魔给的东西——何况那可是satan，反叛上帝的堕天使，地狱之主，反基督的父亲，诱惑了夏娃的伊甸园之蛇。谁知道他们会在点心里面放什么，蛆，老鼠尾巴还是更糟的，看在上帝的份上他们说不准真会这么做的，就算只是为了好玩。  
所以智天使Raphael准备了条理清晰的几个理由来反驳自己。  
我现在很紧张，适当的甜食可以缓解我的压力；我现在可是和平大使，于公于私他们也不该开这种恶劣的玩笑。（在这个时候理性提到了电梯里的地狱标语而Aziraphale很明智地将它抛到脑后。）；而且每次想吃点什么都要被Gabriel发现并且追来说教，不管我躲在几重天都瞒不了他的眼睛，但这里可是地狱。  
于是长长的单子列下来，最后得出的结论是，机不可失，时不再来。

“……有布丁吗？”天使讪讪地开口。  
Crowley决定收回天使都是高傲的漂浮着的白金这句话，他认为Aziraphale是一团踏踏实实的焦糖牛奶布丁。

“所以关于这个土地划分的条例——”天使含糊地吞下嘴里的布丁，用食指划过停战条例上关于停战后世界的归属问题这个大项。  
“你可以先吃，反正我们都打了快一千年了，也不急这一下。”Satan心情大好地托着自己的下巴欣赏着含着银制勺子品尝布丁的天使。  
“你可以先看看。”吃到甜食的Aziraphale明显放松了很多，他直接把文件递给Crowley。这份文件他被Gabriel逼着看过不下五遍，早就熟记于心，他有信心能在没有原稿的情况下给地狱之主讲解条例。  
Satan略微扫了几眼文件内容，他不是很想亲自看这种密密麻麻的文书，这是Beelzebub喜欢干的事，他本该直接丢给下属，核实总结好了再跟他报告，然后再决定签署与否。事实上他也是这么准备的，只是为了能把Aziraphale留在这久一点，他假装自己在仔细地阅览这些条例。  
“如果没有问题的话，后天就可以准备签署了。”天使用他随身带的小手帕擦了擦嘴。  
“这个布丁真是令人惊异的美味。”他发自内心地赞扬了葬身他肚的甜品，上次吃到这么好吃的美味还是几千年前Gabriel在他遭受那次大家都不想再提的意外之后赔罪从法国带来的马卡龙，天堂的灵魂做出的甜品味道都过于的寡淡。  
他指了指Crowley手上拿着的文件。“最后一页有写关于签署停战协议时的要求跟事项。”

“关于这个，签署停战协议时所有天堂与地狱的人都要在场是？”  
Crowley从众多怎么样都好的条例中挑出比较关键的一条。  
“啊——”Aziraphale从脑子里飞速找出Gabriel叮嘱他的那卷A级重要录像。  
“你知道的，Gabriel，呃，他们不太信任你们，我猜你们也不信任我们。所以他说了，到时候所有人在场，就没人能耍什么诡计了。”  
他的遣词已经比Gabriel当初原原本本告诉他的那个版本要柔和委婉了许多,因为原话是这样的：Aziraphale，他们一定会问关于为什么非得制定这个条例的原因——那就是我们不信任地狱，谁知道他们会背着签订合约的时候去捣什么乱，没准又是像第287年那样，表面上说，好的，明天圣诞节，大家都休息一天，我们也要过节，你们也要过节，不如就别打了。然后暗地里偷偷摸摸地把天堂的门口炸得面目全非的！Sandalphon这个蠢蛋怎么就没想过地狱过个*的圣诞节啊！  
Gabriel讲到此处的时候情绪比较高涨，虽然Aziraphale还想问些什么别的，但此时，他十分懂脸色的闭上了嘴。

“这倒没什么问题。”Crowley合起文件，用其盖住自己上扬的嘴角，这些蠢天使倒是给他们的计划行了个大方便。  
“所以，如果没什么问题的话，我可以回去了吗？Gabriel他们还在地上等我。”Aziraphale指了指头顶，他不清楚人间的地面离第九层地狱的最中心到底有多远的距离，所以只能象征性地这样比划。  
而且Gabriel交代过他，不要久留，一旦等地狱口头同意了那项全员都得在席的条款，他就找个借口回来。  
Crowley刚放松下来的腰又立马直了起来。  
“呃——就要回去了吗？”这场会面结束的比他想象得要快，快到他都没想好怎么才能见他第二面。  
Aziraphale点点头，虽然他的内心的摆钟在再呆一会说不定可以再吃到一块布丁跟Michael他们等急了说不定会直接杀下来之间摇摆不定。

“文件你们可以再自己仔细看看的，其实我也只是来送文件的而已。但是他们说最好后天就能签署，明天之前给出答复就好。”  
Aziraphale恋恋不舍地把眼神从空了的布丁盘子上移开。  
“停战协议后天就要签署？为什么那么急？”Crowley调笑道。  
“大后天就是末日审判一千年了，天堂不喜欢整数。”实际上是神不喜欢整数，但是谁都知道撒旦最不喜欢的就是上帝，Raphael在这方面还是懂得避嫌的。  
“那你明天有空吗？在地上，我明天给你答复。”Crowley也指了指头顶，他是清楚人间的地面距离地狱的第九层最中心有多远，但他也不可能真用手给你比出来。他知道天使在地狱有些畏手畏脚的，你想要完全地让这个小刺猬舒展开自己，恐怕还得去些让他自在一点的地方。

我还得见你吗？Aziraphale反射性地就想说这个，但是这样好像不大礼貌，毕竟对方还是地狱的主人，反叛上帝的堕天使，地狱之主，反基督的父亲，诱惑了夏娃的伊甸园之蛇，你总得看上去客气一点，所以这句话他咽在喉咙里没说出来。  
“你知道做甜点手艺好的人多数都得下地狱的，可以的话，我们明天可以边谈事情边来些蛋糕，或者牡蛎、海鲜之类的，你喜欢吗？这个世道可很难找到新鲜的海产了。”  
Crowley自认已经抓住了Raphael的弱点，只要用天堂的清汤寡水一对比再那么一引诱，他就像被奶酪的香气勾出洞的小老鼠一样在他的掌握之中。  
Aziraphale紧张地吞咽下口水，并不是因为馋，而是为了自己动摇而萌生出了罪恶感。  
“可是地上只有废墟了。”他有些疑惑为什么Satan把下一次会面安排在了人间的遗迹。  
然而事实并非如此。  
以伦敦的美国驻英大使馆为中心的相当一块区域还完美地保留着千年前人类活动的样子。那是反基督跟他诡异的人偶们的游乐场，有时候也有恶魔或者天使也会混进来怀旧，Warlock都睁一只眼闭一只眼的。  
听到还有人类完整的遗迹存在，天使心中的最后一丝不情愿也被打消，他有些迫不及待地点了点头。

当Aziraphale回到地面时，他已经准备好被三位天使长说教一番。但奇迹般的是他们并没有劈头盖脸地就说些大道理什么的，而是抓着Aziraphale上下左右地检查了起来，直到确认面前的这位真的是如假包换毫发无伤的大天使Raphael之后，他们的脸色才从担心变成严厉。  
Gabriel率先闻到了Aziraphale身上布丁的甜味。  
“你不会吃地狱给的东西了吧。”  
东门天使心虚地没敢说话。  
“看在上帝的份上！你怎么敢随便吃satan端出来的东西，你也不怕跟你上一具——”他的话到这就被截断了。  
“算了，你居然还能活着回来就已经是很不错的结果了。”Gabriel叹了口气。  
“他们看了文件之后说没什么问题，但是具体答复要明天给我。”  
“包括那个签订仪式时所有人都必须在场的那项？”Gabriel没忘记最重要的事，Aziraphale点了点头。  
“可是关于把美洲让给地狱……”他想，在人类还存在的时候，美洲的信徒也不在少数，而且，那块地方还挺大的。  
“那些不重要。”  
Gabriel用食指制住了Aziraphale的话头，总督天使的紫色眼球直直地望进东门天使的灵魂，他的眼睛平时都挺有光彩的，闪耀着自大的光芒。只是今天的那双眼睛，像是两颗制作精致的紫色弹珠一样，好像把一些情绪藏进了从眼睛望不到的更深处，让他有些惴惴不安。  
“Raphael，我们是什么？”  
“我们是天使，我们行神意。”  
“我们不可让全能的神失望。”

“大人，需要我仔细检查一下文件吗？”Aziraphale走后，Beelzebub才敢从阴影中现身，他盯着Crowley手上的厚厚的停战协议跃跃欲试，期待着能从里面挑出一些天堂语法错误或者是霸王条款什么的。  
“你知道这样没什么意义。”Crowley随意地把文件丢在会议桌上，任由排列整齐的文件就这样散乱开来，疾病的恶魔就这样眼睁睁地看着那些书面文件被打乱了它应有的顺序。  
“只要天堂还挡在我跟神的中间，一切都没什么意义。”  
魔王透过地狱低矮的天花板一直往上看，穿过穹顶，穿过星河，都只有一片虚无和令人窒息的死寂。

“换个话题吧，你觉得天使住什么样的地方比较好。我是说，等天堂没了，我至少得找个地方安顿他。”  
Beelzebub脸色铁青。“您不会真的对那个天使长——”  
“Beelzebub，我是在让你回答我问题，没让你问我问题。”地狱之主慵懒的声音顿时充满威胁性，蛇特有的嘶哑嗓音在恐吓上总是十分有优势。  
“鸟笼，最适合他们的当然是鸟笼。”苍蝇王能在Satan手下干将近七千多年不是没有道理的，他懂得在自己的君主需要伙伴时充当朋友，在需要属下时充当忠臣，在需要仆从时充当走狗。  
“鸟笼吗？听上去挺不错的。”

他的脑海中已经构建好了这样一个鸟笼。  
金线织成的牢笼，塞满柔软鹅毛的枕头被子（如果有必要的话天使的绒羽是最好的，但可不能让Aziraphale知道了。）；玫瑰的熏香吐出的烟雾萦绕着慢慢攀上笼子的金丝；他会用在镣铐里用上最软的布料，然后亲自拿着银匙把用罪人的灵魂做成的甜食塞进天使的嘴里。  
Crowley已经开始期待那时候的天使是会哭泣还是会微笑了。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 数了下估计要写四章了。  
> 顺便我其实不日更的只是刚好今天有空(你


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣詹姆斯公园的正门是可以进入Warlock的游乐场的唯一入口。你不能直接穿过融化的栅栏或者是墙壁的残骸，又或者干脆飞越它们，这样永远也到达不了游乐场内部，因为一旦你这么做了，迎接你的只会是废土的沙尘跟废墟，它们不会说你好或者欢迎光临，它们能做的只有飞扬跟静静地等待着风化将它们完全磨成沙砾。  
> 所以不管是谁，恶魔或者天使，甚至是Satan本人来了也只能乖乖走正门。

03.  
圣詹姆斯公园的正门是可以进入Warlock的游乐场的唯一入口。你不能直接穿过融化的栅栏或者是墙壁的残骸，又或者干脆飞越它们，这样永远也到达不了游乐场内部，因为一旦你这么做了，迎接你的只会是废土的沙尘跟废墟，它们不会说你好或者欢迎光临，它们能做的只有飞扬跟静静地等待着风化将它们完全磨成沙砾。  
所以不管是谁，恶魔或者天使，甚至是Satan本人来了也只能乖乖走正门。

Crowley不偏不倚地在他那块名贵潜水表的指针划到上午9点的那一刻准时到达了公园的大门口，他此时穿得比在地狱里要稍微正式一点，足蹬蛇皮靴，精纺的黑色羊毛西裤跟暗红色的丝绸衬衫很搭，领口随意地松开了两颗扣子，露出了男人漂亮的喉结和分明的锁骨。镶嵌着鸽血红宝石的坠子越过锁骨落在地狱之主两块邪恶的胸肌之间。  
精心裁剪过的大衣并不好好穿着，而是随意的搭在双肩上，看上去就像一个有棱角的漆黑斗篷，Crowley并不想承认他之所以会这么穿的原因是因为——  
这时天使也赶到了，他迟到得不偏不倚，正好是在潜水表的指针划到了9点13分时才风尘仆仆地出现在恶魔面前。Crowley把头从表上那个令他不悦的时间上抬起，刚刚还有些黑着的脸色立马就能呈上一个轻浮的笑脸。  
Aziraphale穿的跟昨天没什么区别，雪纺的白色衬衫，有些被磨损了的浅棕色小西服马甲，订着黄铜纽扣的米黄色的西装斗篷披在他的肩上，极大的限制了天使的手臂所能抬起的高度。

“很抱歉我迟了一会，太久没下来了，我有点迷路。”  
Aziraphale的表情十分愧疚，就好像迟到了这13分钟就是从地狱的金库里偷了13条金块一样让他十分有负罪感。  
Crowley不是很在意地努嘴，末日的废墟本来就都长一个样，即使你以前在伦敦生活过几千年，一个核弹外加一千年的风化下来也得让你在原地打上几个小时的转。  
所以他说，“没事。”然后有些刻意地挺起了自己披着大衣的肩膀。  
“从这个门进入就能到反基督的……嗯……”Satan下意识地回避了带有亲子关系的称呼，毕竟他们也没见过几面，说过几句话，好几次他远远地看着Warlock都被用冰冷的眼神给瞪了回来。然后他又费了几秒组织了好几个措辞，但都不是很能不带冒犯性质地解释这个地方究竟是什么。  
“你就当成是个大型博物馆吧。”  
他最后挑挑拣拣选出这个词，光是让博物馆这个单词从他的舌头溜过去都能尝到一股木头的腐味，Crowley微不可查地打了个寒战。  
天使笑了起来，烟灰色的宝石在睫毛的缝隙里发亮。  
“我喜欢博物馆，总能让人想起很多往事。”对于超自然生物来说，博物馆与其说是让人用来了解过去，不如把它比喻成被人类臆想调味过的日记会比较形象。

他们并肩走过了大门。

末日的黄土瞬间蜕变成鸟语花香的公园，Aziraphale掩住了自己因为吃惊而微微张开的嘴。他回过头去看门外，公园外也是繁华的伦敦街景，汽车像流光似的穿梭在马路上，堵在路口的司机不耐烦地拍着车喇叭催促着。  
“恕我失礼一下。”Aziraphale倒退着从大门走了出去，眼前的景色又变成了飘扬着尘土的废墟。  
“太神奇了……！”即使是擅长神迹的天使也不禁为这个场所的存在而啧啧称奇。  
Crowley不是很想称赞这个荒野里的虚假温室，他虽然很爱来这逛逛，但却不是很支持它的存在。  
“你想吃点什么？法国菜，意大利菜还是日本料理？我知道有几家不错的店。”  
魔王用食物岔开话题和他脑子里刚刚萌发出的那个对这个地方最恰当的形容——小小的神和他小小的世界。

天气很好，自从人类灭亡后，天空每天都蓝得像是毫无瑕疵的欧珀。  
天空万里无云，鸟儿在歌唱，公园里的绿头鸭不紧不慢地遵从自己的巴浦洛夫效应游到岸边享受着俄国间谍撒下的面包屑。

最后他们选定了日本料理，Crowley恰巧知道在苏活区有间不错又正宗的日本料理店。

“上车吧，在这儿用奇迹可是会被请走的。”  
地狱之主为天使拉开了眼前这辆1926年生产的古董黑色宾利的车门，这曾经是他相当爱惜的一辆车，开了它90年都舍不得在上面留下一点划痕，直到末日审判降临的那天，一个没留意，就被全球乱飞的核弹炸成一团冒烟的铁水。他本不愿打扰这辆忠诚的古董车的安息，直到他发现反基督的乐园还原了一辆连牌照都一模一样的黑色宾利——这就是为什么他经常会来这逛逛的原因。  
Aziraphale迟疑地看了一会，还是乖乖地坐了进去。副驾驶的坐垫又软又轻，让即使在之前没亲自坐过任何一种汽车的天使也能感到舒适。  
他们在行程中闲聊了一会。  
大多数是天使在询问自1793年后的恶魔在世界游历时的一些见闻。

他们把车停在街角的一间唱片店面前，Aziraphale下车时一眼就认出了这个地方。  
他的神色有些欣喜，并迫不及待地向Crowley介绍道。  
“我原本打算在这个地方开个书店的，正好就是这，当时合同都签好了。”  
他指着这家装修得明显是在兜售摇滚或者其他一切不那么古典的唱片的店面，显然这块地原来的主人在敲定好的买家平白无故失踪之后就无视了合同协议转卖给了别人。

Crowley仔细在自己的记忆匣子里翻找，1793年的时候他好像恰巧也在巴黎，毕竟那时候没有恶魔愿意承认巴黎大革命是他们搞出来的，这么大的阵仗，自己总得亲自去确认一下。后来发现那居然真的是人类自己没靠任何外力举办的屠杀秀，包括第一第二次世界大战，Crowley已经数不清那是第几次隐约觉得有些败给人类。  
他又在想，如果他那个时候能救下Aziraphale的话，如今他经过这里时是否能瞥见整理书架的天使。

Aziraphale继续说了下去。  
“不是普通的书店，我以前收藏了很多初版，数量稀少的，又或者是带了作者签名的特别版本。”  
Satan看得出来此时的天使兴致高涨，难得好耐性地默默听了下去。  
“我想让这些书能被看到，被人翻阅，好过堆在我的办公室里吃灰。”  
“即使会被人买走？”Crowley适当地接茬。  
天使瞪圆了他的眼睛眨了眨，“当然不行！那些都是我花了大力气收集来的。”  
“也许你该考虑开一间图书馆而不是书店。”  
“可我就想开一间书店。”Aziraphale望着天空叹了口气，他是真的很想拥有一间书店。  
“那你想看看这家原本会变成你的书店的店铺是什么样吗？”Crowley笑着问他。“我是说，距离午饭时间还有点早，我们可以先逛逛。”  
“可以吗…！”  
天使又露出他那种眼神了，像是眼珠里刻印进了整片乡间的星空似的，无数的细小星辰忽闪忽闪的，那双无名的大手又伸出来去挤压地狱之主不存在的心脏。

他们踏进这家唱片店，跨过漆成了黑色的门框。  
这门原本的颜色就很好看了，Aziraphale想。  
店里的顾客寥寥无几，可能是因为在人类即使停滞的那一刻他们就早已经抛弃了黑胶唱片而选择更加方便的数字化音乐。  
Crowley从架子里抽出一张皇后乐队的Night At The Opera*，它包装完好，还带着一股积压已久的聚丙乙烯的味道。  
“我以前还挺喜欢这个乐队的，只是我的很多属下好像都不太喜欢我在他们听这歌的时候来交代工作。”  
他拿着唱片往柜台的店员方向看去，懒散习惯了的店员正把手肘撑在柜台上扶着脸昏昏欲睡（他将罪责推脱在稀少的客流量和店里唱片机的唱针下昏沉转动着的地下丝绒专辑。）  
“我有机会可以听听看吗？”Aziraphale刚问出口就有些后悔了，毕竟身边的这位好歹也是Satan，反叛上帝的堕天使，地狱之主，反基督的父亲，诱惑了夏娃的伊甸园之蛇。自己则是个天使长，没有戒心的跟着他来了反基督的地盘也就算了，现在还不小心就说出这种带有邀请暗示的话——就好像在说我可以去你家听唱片吗？一样。  
Crowley好像看出来了天使内心的挣扎，他坏心眼地露出了自己的一颗尖牙。  
“我的车上就能放。”  
“噢，噢！那就好！”天使手足无措地从架子里又抽出一张专辑来。  
Crowley瞟了一眼唱片的封面，正好是跟店里放的是同一张，他好心地提醒天使“地下丝绒，你不会喜欢的。”  
“噢，是比波普吗？”他从被关禁闭的天使*那听来的这个名词。  
“呼——”地狱之主先是长呼了一口气。  
“就算现在还有人类活着，过了一千年，你再拿地下丝绒的唱片去问他们觉得是什么类别，也绝对不会有人回答是比波普的！”然后他像机关枪似的吐出了这些词，过了几秒才反应过来自己是不是有点把天使吓到了。  
但是Aziraphale却笑盈盈地拿着那张the Exploding Plastic Inevitable*望着Crowley。  
“所以你喜欢吗？”  
“有点吧。”Satan有些不情愿地承认。  
“那你买你手里那张，我送你这张吧。”  
天使的笑容甜得像是草莓牛奶夹心的软糖，Satan觉得自己有点牙疼，一种强烈的遗憾感自胃部上升弥散在胸腔里。

经过收银台的时候Aziraphale还在嘟囔地方如果还是书店的话可以放些桌椅，那种有木艺浮雕的。然后那个地方可以做出一个二楼来，下面用书架围出一个小空间来供自己不被打扰地读书，这里可以放张贵妃椅，那里可以放张书桌和那种复古的小台灯。

“所以，关于停战协议的事，你们答应了吗？”Aziraphale小心翼翼地从菜单后面露出双眼，小声地询问。  
也许是良好的教养又或许是一些约定俗成的习惯，天使选择在落座餐厅后再谈起公事。  
Crowley则有点如梦初醒的感觉，好像这事不重要到他根本忘得一干二净。  
“噢，哦，对，我们答应了，明天就能签署。”  
“那真是太好了。”天使放下菜单，长吁一口气，也许在停战之后，他们还能再来这处一起逛逛。  
Satan好像没有Gabriel所说的那样，毕竟在总督天使的嘴里，Crowley就好像是睡美人故事里的巨龙，美人鱼故事里的海妖，白雪公主里的后妈，妖魔化得有些严重。但那毕竟是爱操心的大天使Gabriel，那个给他带马卡龙还要神秘兮兮地吓唬他甜食吃太多容易堕天的天使。

“所以，你也是天使长，对吧？”  
Crowley用筷子戳了戳金枪鱼刺身鲜红的肉。  
“事实上来说……对的。”Aziraphale磨了点芥末混在在生抽里。  
“没怎么在战场上见过你。”Satan放弃用比较优雅的方式吃下生鱼片，转而端起酒杯。  
“我不太适合…上战场。”他避重就轻地带过，事实上不太适合并不能够完美的诠释Aziraphale在战场或者在天堂里尴尬的处境。  
Crowley盯着天使玫瑰色的唇，拿起高脚杯抿了一口白葡萄酒。  
“你看上去比较适合当书店老板。”他引据Aziraphale的梦想，从袖口变出一片蛇形的金属书签递给天使，这不算是奇迹，一定要说的话，有点像是人类热衷的小魔术。  
“你是怎么做到的！”天使接过那片捂得有些发热的书签，亮晶晶的眼神像初生的小鹿，它对一切都是那么的好奇又那么的热爱。Aziraphale知道这不是个奇迹，所以他才觉得惊异。  
Crowley喜欢看到天使发亮的眼睛和他对一切都充满热爱的态度——这其实有点奇怪，因为这些标准都是跟地狱的一般审美恰巧相反的。  
“这是魔术，人类发明的一种用小技巧骗过对方的眼睛从而达到在视觉上像是个小奇迹一样的东西。”他不过是闲来无事学了几招，毕竟他对自己的手指灵敏度还是相当有自信的。  
“人类真是神奇。”他盯着餐厅其他客人轻叹着对人这种造物的赞美，他明白身边的这些都是一种过去的虚影，但还是不免欣赏起这些可怜又可爱的造物。  
“是啊，我也还挺喜欢人类的。”  
Crowley顺着天使视线看过这些活灵活现的人偶，在天使不知道的地方他们早已经被反基督摧毁成一粒粒的尘埃又重组起来无数次，只是因为他阴晴不变的脾气。

整个空间活生生的东西只有他们二人，一个骨血里都充斥着罪恶的地狱之主，一个连披在尘世最外面一层的外套都干净无瑕的天使长。  
伊甸园之蛇觊觎着。  
一个如同空气的天使长，不太被天堂重视的炽天使，在天堂陷落之后应该不难诱惑。  
只要明天一切顺利，就能一劳永逸地结束这种没有意义的过家家战争。  
Aziraphale看不懂地狱之主眼里的情绪，Satan的眼珠现在很像昨天Gabriel的，像一颗名贵的黄色猫眼石，他此时好像在想很多东西，但全被封闭在很深很深的地方，浮上的只有一层薄薄的喜悦。  
也许只要有喜悦就是好事，于是他举杯向恶魔。  
“祝和平。”  
“祝和平。”  
他们轻轻碰杯。

杯沿相撞的清脆响声格外悦耳，如同玻璃的钟响。

tbc.

注释：

A Night at the Opera：皇后乐队1975年发行的专辑，好兆头里出现过的Bohemian Rhapsody,You're My Best Friend等均出自于这张专辑

被关禁闭的天使：这个之前忘了解释，Raphael掌管的第二重天Akira设置有受惩天使的禁闭所

the Exploding Plastic Inevitable：地下丝绒被认为影响力最大的一张专辑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前没怎么写注释是因为我觉得剧里出现过的梗大概都不用注释这样，还有就是我嫌麻烦（你。  
> 注释都是wiki和网络上查的。  
> 我这篇是不是写的太垃圾了大家都不喜欢啊( ˃̵̣̣̣̣̆ω˂̵̣̣̣̣̆) ˚ଂ  
> 顺便我又数了数估计还是得写五章我怎么回事的。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双方就签订仪式当天的情形做了很多设想，各种天方夜谭的都有，但却没有人想过它真的就这么完美地进行了下去。

04.

双方就签订仪式当天的情形做了很多设想，各种天方夜谭的都有，但却没有人想过它真的就这么完美地进行了下去。

如果你从高空往下望，就能看到恶魔跟天使排成的黑白方阵，它们在末世的黄土衬托下显得十分整齐，被两块方阵夹在中间的祭坛上摆着黑白两色的椅子，它们到目前为止还是空的。  
此时的Aziraphale跟Gabriel三人一齐站在队列的最前排，但他显然心思并不在这里，而是在思考着是不是该把办公室堆积如山的藏书好好地按照年代分类分类了。  
Michael越过Gabriel用手指点了点思绪已经飘回二重天的东门天使。  
“待会你上去签协议。”  
只需一句话，就能把神游天外的大天使的思绪拽回来。  
“怎么又是我！”Aziraphale不解地再次询问出这个世纪性的问题，毕竟他是可有可无的天使长Raphael，他站上去可没Gabriel来的有说服力。  
“对面要求的。”Michael耸肩，她也不知道为什么Satan特意发了封跨界邮件来天堂点名要Raphael来主持仪式，也许他真的很讨厌Gabriel甚至不惜牺牲了一只送信用的低等小恶魔，那可怜又恶心的小玩意一踏进天堂就蒸发了。  
“可是我不行……！”Aziraphale有些慌张地四处张望，最后他用手肘拱拱Gabriel，试图让总督天使回心转意。  
但是他的手肘碰触到Gabriel的那一瞬间他就明白了——他身边的根本不是Gabriel，而是一个把假象浮在表面的人偶。  
也许这样做工完美的人偶可以骗过绝大多数天使，或者恶魔，但却绝对瞒不过几位天使长，他们是同一块血肉分离出来的最亲的兄弟姐妹，他绝对不可能认错。  
但是Gabriel样子的人偶还是笑着看向他，他说：“Raphael，怎么了？”  
高傲的语气，歌剧男中音似的嗓音，甚至连那诡异笑容的弧度都一模一样，但是Aziraphale清楚，这绝对不是大天使长Gabriel。

他惊惧地望向Michael，并且飞快地眨动着他的眼皮。  
他想表达的意思大概是“仪式就要开始了，看在上帝的份上他*的大天使Gabriel去哪了！”  
很可惜的是天使与恶魔拥有诸多的奇迹中并没有任何一项叫做读心，所以Michael理解到的意思是。“我真的不想去主持仪式求求你了Michael你知道我不行的！”  
她叹了口气，用她哄骗人时最轻柔的那种声音开口。  
“Aziraphale，你知道你是天使长吧。”  
我的确是天使长，但这跟他*的大天使Gabriel失踪又有什么关系。Aziraphale盯着Michael脸上折射过阳光的几片金箔，额角流过几滴冷汗。  
“你是时候该承担起一些责任了。”她鎏金的唇在东门天使的耳边低语，责任二字像是摆锤一样敲打着他。

接下来的事他都记不太清楚了，只记得仪式开始之后他就被推上去坐在祭坛上摆着的那张象牙白的大理石座椅上，Crowley坐在另一张漆黑色的大理石座椅上，两人在那张具有神圣誓约的议和协议上各自签下自己的名字，Aziraphale有些恍惚地把视线从眼前的羽毛笔移到面前盯着他看了许久的Crowley脸上。  
“你怎么了？”Satan在众人瞩目的祭坛上小声地问。  
“……”他一瞬间都差点忘记Gabriel不知去向，忘记Michael叫他担负起责任，眼里只有伊甸园之蛇宝石色的金黄瞳孔，于是天使不自觉地开口。“我没事，只是有点紧张。”  
“你要是紧张的话，接下来我可以替你演讲。”Crowley不着痕迹地轻轻捏了捏天使的手，软软的像是云朵。  
Aziraphale看着Crowley起身在所有超自然体的面前发表演讲，他向来听不进这种高谈阔论，只觉得地狱的魔王低沉的声音像粗糙的麦粒裹夹着他的心脏，有些刺刺的，但同样很温暖安心。他不知道如何去称呼这种感觉，但却本能地贪恋起了这种感觉。

等整个长达三小时的仪式终于结束的时候，方阵就立刻乱了，白的黑的都混在一起一齐庆祝这场拖得双方都疲惫不堪的末日战争终于宣告结束。  
Crowley趁乱把天使拉到一个众人的视线都无法触及到的角落。  
这个角落过于狭小，或许这就是他们之间的距离近得过于暧昧的原因。  
巨蛇的鼻息打在天使的脖颈上，他麦粒似的嗓音灌进天使的耳朵里。  
“明天上午8点来圣詹姆斯公园，我有个惊喜要给你——你就当作是唱片的回礼吧。”  
地狱的王俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，Aziraphale发誓他看见有黄金色的小星星从他的眼睛里跑了出来，蹦进了自己的胸口。  
他说完就走了，走得很潇洒还有点刻意，就像想给女孩一个帅气背影的青少年那样。

Aziraphale脸颊通红的回了天堂，他有些心虚地捂住自己的滚烫的两边脸蛋，巴不得跑过一重天回去，直到他瞥见Gabriel的办公室门半开着，从那窄小的缝隙里还能看到大天使的身影。  
Aziraphale冲进了办公室，干的第一件事不是别的，他狠狠地抓了一把总督天使的肩膀，确认了这位是如假包换毫发无伤的大天使Gabriel。  
“Gabriel！你仪式时去哪了！”  
那时候要不是他还能感觉到Gabriel，他都差点要以为大天使长终于在落单的时候被恶魔抓起来当地狱火的柴薪烧了。  
总督天使长难得没有计较Aziraphale冒失举动，他只是空出一只手掸了掸大衣一角的墙灰，然后另一只手对着办公桌对面的椅子伸出，手心朝上，示意还抓着自己肩膀不放的东门天使先坐下。  
“你先冷静一下，我正好有事要跟你说。”  
Aziraphale摸摸索索地坐了下来，他有些紧张，一半是因为心虚，另一半是因为Gabriel从来没有这么正式地要跟他说过什么。  
“我们本来想瞒着你的，但是时间已经近了，我们都觉得你该担起点责任了。”  
“什……什么事？”

大天使Gabriel用他歌剧男中音的声音开口了。  
“关于整个议和协议的事——都是假的。”  
如果这是出戏剧，此处应有恰到好处的闪电与惊雷佐在窗外烘托氛围，但生活不是戏剧，晴空了万年的天堂也不会突然学会看脸色而降下雷雨，只是Aziraphale的内心已然电闪雷鸣。  
“一切都只是为了在明天，在世界诞生的七千年时献给上帝的礼物。”  
“礼物？”  
“我们用典礼支开恶魔——主要是Satan跟他的手下，只是为了在地狱的水道系统上做手脚。”  
Gabriel的手指翻弄着他象牙白的钢笔。

“就在明天的9点13分。”  
Aziraphale咽下并不存在的唾沫。  
“神圣的洪水将淹没地狱。”  
Aziraphale听得分明，大天使话语中的感情早已化成齑粉。

Gabriel在椅子上转了一圈才站了起来，指间还夹着那根钢笔，甚至有些雀跃。  
“我想到时候就算Sa——呃嗬。”他说Crowley的大名时情不自禁地打了个寒战。“我想到时候就算是Satan再怎么强大，圣水从九层地狱的中心一直淹到地面上，他也会伤得不轻吧。”  
他轻挥自己攥着钢笔的右拳。“Raphael，我们是什么？”  
Aziraphale不着声色地后退了一步。“我们…我们是天使，我们，行神意。”

“我们不可让全能的神失望。”

如果天使能够拥有睡眠的话，那Aziraphale现在一定辗转反侧，夜不能寐。但他没必要睡眠，所以他只是在自己的办公椅上一遍又一遍的转着圈，四散在桌上的古书被清在一旁，只留下中间一小块平整的桌面供Aziraphale的头枕在上面然后独自烦恼。  
他宁愿假装没听过Gabriel讲的这回事。  
关于与Crowley的约定，他对天堂缄口不言，但关于水淹地狱的事情，他也无论如何都不能说出口。  
Aziraphale弯下腰抱住自己的腹部，他此刻就像一条用尖利的刺刀从中间划开肚子的鱼，内里被不知轻重的屠夫翻了出来流得到处都是，反胃感像是蛛网一样黏着在他身躯里的每一个角落里。  
我没有说谎，我没有背叛，我没有说谎，我没有背叛！  
他小声地欺骗自己。  
我没有说谎，我没有背叛，我只是沉默了。

Aziraphale就这样盯着时钟用它不可抗拒的指针慢慢地绞死那些还在表盘上轻快流淌的时间，时针是断头台，它从上往下，干净利落地把时间均一的等分，就像十分有效率的杀戮机器应该做的那样，分针就像剪刀，咔嚓咔嚓地就把时间分成细细地的发光长条，秒针是碎纸机，当发光的时间纸条通过秒针，它才终于被粉碎熄灭，只留下黯淡的星尘。  
当时钟屠杀到早上7点30分，Aziraphale的脑子已经快被积攒了一夜的念头撑炸了，他满脑子都是。  
如果我去见他了，我该怎么保持沉默，我该如果去解释，我救了你，却留你的同胞在汪洋中溶解，喊叫，向他们的主求救。  
但如果我不见他，他说不定就会回去地狱，然后被圣水从头浇到脚，从鼻子灌进肺，说不定那双漂亮的金色眼睛都会融成一团。

直到他脚已经踩上了人间的黄土，Aziraphale才真正意识到他有些着魔了。  
此时他又迟到了13分钟，伦敦上午8点13分，这个时间显示在准点的恶魔手腕上的潜水表上。  
“你还好吗，Angel？”  
Crowley注意到天使明显萎靡的神色，他关心地询问，但Aziraphale只是扯起一个勉强的笑脸，就像他与地狱之主处遇时的那样，不情不愿地被同僚踢来当可能会变成一次性的传话筒，想要由衷地扬起一个礼貌的微笑但是他的心很明显拒绝了他，所以他只好伪造出这张笑脸，就跟现在这张一模一样。  
“我很好！你为什么这么问！”  
可怜的天使吓得都要弹起来了，他慌张地大声辩解，在空旷的废墟地带里特别响亮。  
是熟悉的谎言味道，但Crowley没有多想，善意的小谎大多都是这个气味，虽然这个谎言的后调苦得像是全世界的咖啡豆都被煮在一杯咖啡里一样，但他只当是天使对自己善意的小谎也会让自己负罪感的余味冲得恶魔三天睡不着觉。  
Crowley精神抖擞地开着自己的宾利，载着自己的天使（在他看完惊喜后迟早会是。），车载唱片机在颠簸的路途中还牢牢地咬着地下丝绒的专辑。（这玩意儿是1956年的时候发明的，但不太好用，马上就被市场淘汰了。）

“你会喜欢这个的。”  
Crowley一边念叨，一边帮天使打开车门，他们停在了上次来时一模一样的地方。  
街角的唱片店漆黑的大门被褪成它原本的木头颜色，从橱窗外往里看去，也不再是昏暗不堪的货架与货架连接的堡垒，而是光亮通透的空间，隐约能看见里面摆放了很多的复古家具。  
“该不会……”  
Aziraphale转头看向Satan，反叛上帝的堕天使，地狱之主，反基督的父亲，诱惑了夏娃的伊甸园之蛇——他有很多名字，但从这一刻起，他对Aziraphale来说就只是Crowley。  
他只来得及高兴了一下，那潜伏已久的罪恶感便跳出来吞吃掉了那些幸福的雾气，那还没来得及在高兴的时候膨胀的情绪如今在负罪感的肚子里加倍膨胀，它死攥着Aziraphale的心脏让他差点喘不过气来。  
Aziraphale强撑着没当着蛇的面垮了脸色，他故意装作迫不及待的样子推开了店门，背对着Crowley去极力隐藏自己扭曲的表情。  
“你喜欢吗？”Crowley第一次用小心翼翼地语气去做询问的这个行为，他甚至不知道为什么，他可是硬着头皮欠了那死小孩一个人情才换来的这间书店，天使不能不喜欢！  
但他还是忍不住想，天使上回来这儿的嘟囔他都记得一清二楚，也按照他的想象布置得很完美，应该不会出差错。

他顺便看了眼表，还有10秒就要9点了，恶魔一向喜欢整数。  
10秒前。  
“喜欢…我很喜欢。”  
8秒前。  
“你喜欢就好，我费了不少心思。”  
6秒前。  
“谢谢你，Crowley，谢谢你。”  
4秒前。  
“Crowley，我想跟你说……”  
3秒前，2秒前，1秒前。

秒针，指针，时针，三把屠刀齐齐砸向9点整。  
我们再也不能得知Aziraphale究竟想说什么了，因为他在此时突然感受到一阵从未体验过的猛烈疼痛，并不是负罪感之类的这种小儿科的东西，罪恶感与这种疼痛相比就好像海浪之于海啸，是有什么更重要的东西——有什么更重要的人——有什么事情发生在了与他源于同一块血肉的兄弟姐妹身上。  
或者更糟的，他感觉自己的心脏正在被烤灼，燃烧，爆裂，尖叫。  
他一下子就跪在了地上，双手扯住胸口前的布料，死命地用手捂着它。  
“Aziraphale！你怎么了！”Crowley伸出一只手想去扶他，但被下意识地推开了。  
“对…对不起，我……啊啊……我得回去！”  
“不……！ Angel，你不能回去！”  
Crowley想伸手去抓住他，但天使在他碰到自己之前就哆哆嗦嗦地打了个响指，从反基督明令禁止奇迹的伊甸园里消失了。

Satan在书店里站了一会，一方面是希望自己能够借此机会冷静下来，二来是觉得他那不肖的儿子差不多在兴师问罪的路上了。

他感受到反基督的气息是在指针移到9点15分的时候。  
Warlock漂浮在空中，Satan觉得光这发亮的红色眼睛就一点也不像自己。  
“所以…我的客人可能有点小小的失礼。”他尽量把罪行往轻了讲。  
但反基督只是歪了歪头，随即反应过来。  
“不是这事。”他说。  
Warlock在空中挥了挥手，半滩Beelzebub出现在地面上，“有苍蝇找你。”

半滩Beelzebub，此时正以稳定的速度慢慢地融化。  
“Beelzebub！发生了什么？！”  
Satan有些被吓到了，并且下意识地想去扶他，但是Beelzebub身边的苍蝇第一次如此凶猛地去抵御他的触碰。  
“主……不可…圣水……”他的声音太小了，几乎只有气在进出，虽然Crowley能听清，但他总觉得这个时候该蹲下靠近点。  
“天堂…把圣水接入了地狱的管道……大多数人，在一瞬间……一瞬间就什么都不剩了。”  
“什么？！”  
“但……我们的计划…也顺利成功了……幸存者，咳咳，都在陆续赶往地狱之门，等候您的差遣…”  
“Beelzebub……！你他*振作一点，一定有什么办法的！”  
“您…不在……真是太好了……”  
此时的Beelzebub已经溶解到了胸口，施展移动进反基督地盘的奇迹已经耗费了他生命中最后一点能量。  
“这次…一定可以赢了……”  
“操，你不准给我死！你他*可是地狱宰相，我的属下……我他*的……”  
唯一的朋友。

苍蝇王还留下一点躯体还在慢速溶解，但他的眼睛已经阖上了。

Warlock面无表情地看完了全程，但他没说什么，只是在Beelzebub的躯体完全消失的时候问了一句。  
“需要搭便车吗？”  
Crowley抬起头，收起了他一向不在乎任何东西的表情。  
“我自己来就好。”  
他的响指清脆响亮，且余威巨大，Warlock的游乐场在顷刻间就成了废墟，人偶们都成了血色的粉末。  
反基督抬起手想把他们都恢复成原状，迟疑了几秒后又放了下来。  
“又有什么意义呢？”

又有什么意义呢。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章完结。  
> 日常希望有红心评论（我真的好需要！！我快没有燃料了！！！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对于Aziraphale来说，身为天使长为数不多的好处是他不必像其他普通天使或者权天使那样，天堂通常不允许这些天使用奇迹进入或者离开天堂，他们只能老老实实走正门或者是用被响应过的法阵才能进出这块圣洁之地。

05.

对于Aziraphale来说，身为天使长为数不多的好处是他不必像其他普通天使或者权天使那样，天堂通常不允许这些天使用奇迹进入或者离开天堂，他们只能老老实实走正门或者是用被响应过的法阵才能进出这块圣洁之地。

但是当他忍着灼心的疼痛使用奇迹想要进入天堂时，他发现自己出现在了天堂的大门前，就好像天堂自身在拒绝他的归来一样。  
东门天使还没来得及看清周围的环境就被谁推搡了一下，随后被人群挤到了门口的角落里。  
Aziraphale忍着剧痛睁开自己的双眼，眼前的景色都被扭曲成水潭波纹里的倒影，耳边不知道是谁先喊了一句Raphael大人还活着，所有逃窜出来的天使都改变方向聚集到了他的身边。  
“Raphael大人，您没有事真是太好了！”模糊的视线里，乌泱泱的奶白色上染了很多灰黑色的污渍。  
“Gabriel……Gabriel他们人在哪？”他扯过一名天使的袖子，急切地询问着他手足的下落。但是大家都支支吾吾的，刚刚翘起来的嘴角都立马塌了下去，谁也不肯多说一句话。  
Aziraphale知道肯定有什么发生了，只是他不敢去往坏了想，只觉得，那可是他*的三个天使长，就算有什么发生了也一定能够迎刃而解，他们都还在等着自己。  
于是他努力地想要突破这片人障，“让我过去！我得回去！”，在扭曲的水潭波纹中，从天堂的大门里分明一直有黑烟在飘出来。  
所有人都拼了命地去阻止他，他们用自己的身体组成洁白又狼狈的城墙，Aziraphale在人潮中寸步难行，模糊了的感官都在叫嚣着在那洁白的大门内上演着的剧码一定不是好梦。  
“求你们了……Gabriel他们在等我！”他徒劳地试图用自己肉体力量去推开那些惊慌的天使们，那坚定又脆弱的城墙纹丝不动。  
灼烧的感觉渐渐变得衰弱，快要来不及了——Aziraphale第一次显露出他作为天使长该有的高傲面容，他面无表情地伸出右手，所有人的目光都聚集像是在他大拇指与食指指腹接触的那一点上。  
一个响指，仅一个响指城墙就崩塌了，从指间迸发出的光点产生的余波将所有天使都推倒在地上，Aziraphale就趁这个时候张开翅膀飞跃过了人群，无视了身后的恳求与劝告。

半个一重天都燃着地狱的火舌，烟雾和硫磺的味道弥漫着整个曾经圣洁无暇的天堂，地上散落了一些发光的灰烬，它们闪亮得如同钻石星辰。  
Aziraphale强撑着自己不去胡思乱想，他在火场里小心地躲避着那些熊熊燃烧着的地狱火，橘红色的火焰蚕食着天堂的每个角落，把纯白的支撑柱，墙壁，天花板都熏得发黑。  
东门天使循着记忆在火场里找到了Gabriel的办公室，但是Gabriel不在那里，地上甚至没有那些钻石粉末。  
他多希望手足已经逃了出去，但心脏的灼烧感却适时地又剧烈起来，好像在提醒他一切都没有结束。

Aziraphale是在通往二重天的入口处发现Gabriel的，他一半身体都燃着橙红的地狱火，腿被倒塌的石柱压得死死的。总督天使似乎没想过挣扎，他还有力气可以施个小奇迹来离开天堂。但是他转念一想，又有什么意义呢，被地狱的火点燃的那一刻他就注定要死去了，死在这里跟在外面又有什么区别呢，难道要那些下级天使眼睁睁地看着自己成为一堆闪亮的粉尘吗？于是他放弃了，烈火烤灼着他的肉体，他的灵魂，而高傲的天使长只选择闭上了自己的眼睛。  
——而且在他听见Aziraphale的声音前，他原本再没打算睁开过。  
“Gabriel……！”  
总督天使在此时睁开了他的双眼，他的表情不算痛苦，甚至有些轻松，脸上高傲的神情也不曾褪去。  
“Aziraphale，我就知道你没事，我明知道你会没事……”  
“别说这些了，让我把你救出去…！”Aziraphale用奇迹移走了压在Gabriel身上的柱子，刚想牵起他的手时却被躲过。  
Gabriel叹了口气，“你明明知道的。”被地狱火缠身的天使的结局。  
东门天使终于忍不住他的眼泪，他抓着自己的胸口，眼泪大颗大颗地自眼眶掉了出来，它们爬过天使的脸颊，然后掉落在雪纺的衬衫布料上，马上就变成了一滩水渍。  
“她们…”Aziraphale想开口问另外两个人的下落，他不敢去细细感受心脏里的空洞感，像个懦夫一样逃避了那个最直接的答案，就觉得换个方式也许结局会不同。  
“你自己也该感觉到了，火从第九重天开始烧的，火势蔓延得很快。”  
她们没了。  
“哈，我能怎么说？看来我们能想到的对方也……嘶”说到这里，大天使强撑的声音开始有些抖动，他快到极限了。  
“Aziraphale，我得跟你说对不起。”  
Aziraphale擦干净自己的眼泪，他不希望最后因为这些眼泪模糊了Gabriel在自己记忆里最后的样子。  
“1793年的时候…我不该训你用了太多无意义的奇迹，我明明知道你是个死脑筋，都要被无形体化了也不肯用奇迹。我知道你喜欢人类世界…从那之后你就再也没去过。”  
“是我的错……”  
他本该也跟手足一样被地狱的业火炙烤，只是他被恶魔诱惑了，他是个无可救药的蠢蛋，还相信剖开恶魔的胸口真的能看到一颗鲜活跳动的红宝石心脏。  
但所有人都清楚，那里什么都不会有，只有一个心脏大小的空洞，从那个地方再也诞生不出任何爱与怜悯，只剩下乌黑的泥潭和不断从泥潭伸出的双手，把一个又一个接近的猎物拖入，溺死吞食。  
“我不该太纵容你…几千年来没让你担过什么责任，总以为这样是对你最好的……但我们本就该四个一起担起天堂，我总觉得自己能做到最好，总是这么自大。”  
“求求你了，Gabriel……跟我一起逃出去，你想训我多少回都可以，求求你了……”东门天使已经泣不成声，他徒劳地用指甲挠着天堂光滑的地面，几乎都要断开。  
“对不起，Aziraphale，这之后要你担起责任了。”Gabriel慢慢地又闭上了眼睛，烈火已经窜至胸口。  
“Gabriel，你在说什么……？”  
“上帝这一千年来只在前几天才留下一则讯息。”说到这里Gabriel扬起自己的嘴角，真心实意地微笑起来。  
“无人看守的东门亦是毁灭魔王的钥匙。”  
“可是伊甸园早就……”Aziraphale还想说些什么，Gabriel却打断了他，这回他没让东门的天使附和他。  
“Aziraphale，我们是天使，我们行神意，我们不会让全能的神失望。”  
然后大天使Gabriel失去了他的嗓音，他的高傲，他的微笑，只是闭着眼睛等待火焰将他吞噬。  
只是当火焰触及到他的脖颈处时，他还是忍不住叹息，这次是真的最后一句话了。  
“我们很抱歉留你一个在世界上。”  
接着，Aziraphale心中那阵剧烈的灼烧感慢慢平息了下来，最后慢慢消失，成了一个黑洞，咬噬着周遭的血肉，从此刻开始它一生只被委任了一个职责，那就是时时刻刻提醒着Aziraphale，有些人已经不在了的这个事实。

东门天使掬起Gabriel变成的钻石粉尘，他一遍又一遍地试图收集起全部，但每次抬手都会有一部分从指缝里溜出去。  
他的手足到最后只剩下这滩亮晶晶的粉尘，如此圣洁，闪耀，却又微不足道。

他捧着Gabriel的一部分浑浑噩噩地逃出了火场，大门外聚集着最后一小部分幸存者，他们群龙无首，只是互相拥抱着，试图用同胞的体温驱散恐惧和绝望。  
一阵风吹过，吹散了他手里捧着的钻石星辰，在空气中褶褶生辉。  
他注意到洁白的人群中有一个身穿红衣的女性在一旁好像等了许久。  
“你来干什么，战争。”  
他失去了他特有的温润嗓音和谦卑的礼节，只是用冰冷的嗓音质问着骑士的来意。  
战争笑了笑，摆了摆手退了一步以示弱。  
“悠着点，我是来还东西的。”  
她交出自千年前拿到就不曾放手的火焰剑。  
“为什么？”  
“终结世界之战可少不了你的武器。”  
她笑得不怀好意，谁都看得出来。因为就连超自然体都不可避免地被她玩弄于鼓掌之上，一想到这里，她就不自觉地露出微笑。

Crowley杵着自己燃着永不熄灭的地狱火的三叉戟懒散地站在空旷的哈米吉多顿平原上，原先这里还有些人类活动的遗迹，不过也早就被多年的风化给腐化成尘土，如今它真的只是除了土石以外一无所有的平原，末日审判，最终战场，现在你想叫它什么都无所谓了。  
地狱的主人甚至都不愿意把自己的视线怜悯给天使的残军，因为在这场漫长的对峙中，他在等一个人。  
Aziraphale。  
唯一幸存的天使长。  
伊甸园之蛇在等着东门天使的到来，无论他是愤怒，是悲伤，是懊悔，是绝望，他在等着他的到来，等着他来完全成为自己的东西。  
因为无论他萌生了哪种情绪，都证明天使已踏入自己的陷阱，只要稍加诱惑，便能完全让高高在上的炽天使沦为他的笼中之物。  
所以当天使们为Aziraphale让开一条路时，Crowley的笑容僵住了。  
那个东西已经不能再称之为Aziraphale了，他此时只是炽天使，能天使，智天使，一切剥离了尘世带给他的污秽与人性的圣洁晶体。  
炽天使Raphael用他无机质的玻璃珠审视着地狱的主人，此时他才知晓如何像Gabriel一样将数千年积攒的人性都扼杀在眼睛的最深处。  
“该结束一切了，Satan。”  
“你怎么了？”  
Crowley没有接话，只是自顾自地发出询问，他不明白，只短短的几小时那些惹人喜爱的眼珠里的亮点，他说话时反映在身体上的小动作，他藏在语言里的柔软感情，他闪着光的部位被剥离得一干二净。  
“我是主身前的能天使，守卫东门的大天使，最后的天使长，我将为了全能的主与你战斗。”  
Crowley从来没有觉得从Aziraphale身上的六翼溢出来的金光会如此刺眼，就好像每一根羽毛上都锁着一根金光闪闪的链条，上面拴着责任，恩仇，还有他*的上帝的期待。

所有人都知道这场战斗毫无意义，在天使们眼见地狱的魔王毫发无损地站在战场上的那一刻起他们就知晓了结局，世界恐怕从今天起到永恒的将来都会是一片黑暗与混沌，他们只是在等待一场壮烈的牺牲，也许他们失败了，但他们相信自己最后的挣扎都将被全能的主看在眼里，因为他们不可让全能的神失望。  
Aziraphale张开自己闪着金光的六翼，硫磺的黑烟也未能使它染上污浊，它是那么的柔软又锋利，温柔又无情，翅膀带着他冲向Satan，反叛上帝的堕天使，地狱之主，反基督的父亲，诱惑了夏娃的伊甸园之蛇。  
火焰剑划出烟火般的轨迹，剑刃与三叉戟撞出的火花四散飞溅，天使的虎口镇不住剑柄颤抖的哀嚎，燃着永恒之火的剑就这么脱了手。  
“你把他还给我，Aziraphale呢？他在哪里？”  
Satan一只手就掐住了天使的脖子，试图在他镶嵌于眼眶里的玻璃珠中寻找到一点Aziraphale的痕迹。  
“几个小时前他还在这里的，你把他弄哪儿去了？”他用另一只手撑开天使的眼皮，尖利的指甲在眼皮上划出两道血痕，冰冷的鲜红色液体从伤口淌入Crowley的指缝里。  
“我是……最后一个天使长了。”  
Aziraphale从被掐住的喉咙中艰难地发出一些破碎的音节，他好像是在回答魔王的问题，又好像只是在表明自己的立场。  
“杀了我。”  
“你他妈在说什么？！”  
“杀了我。”  
在这一瞬间以前的Aziraphale好像又回来了，他的玻璃珠深处冒上一串亮晶晶的气泡，Crowley看到这串气泡就马上放开了手，就好像天使的脖子是什么烧红了的烙铁。  
Aziraphale，或者你也可以称呼他为Raphael。他看准了这个时机，还在发麻的手捡起了他的剑。  
Crowley在动摇，眼前的东西从物品一瞬间又变回了他的天使，所以即使那个东西捡起了剑，即使他拿着剑冲向自己，即使那件离自己的喉咙只有一个手掌大小的距离，他都没来得及反应，动作。

因为Aziraphale在最后还是变回了他的天使。

在最后一刻Aziraphale还是放下了自己的剑，他用放下武器的那只手抓住了Crowley里的三叉戟，它燃着永不熄灭的恶之火，咬住天使的手掌作为它成长的柴薪，顺着圣洁的灵魂往上一直燃烧。  
地狱之主头回慌忙地想要熄灭他的火，他试着用手捂，试着用奇迹去掐灭它，甚至有一瞬间想过去扯断天使的手臂。但是他们都心知肚明，咬住了圣洁灵魂的地狱火就不会再松口了。

“操！你为什么这么对我？又为什么这么对你自己？”  
他揪着天使的雪纺领子，细腻的布料从他的手心里又滑了出去。  
“为什么……”Crowley搂着燃烧着的炽天使跪在地上，周围的所有恶魔，天使在此时都不敢轻举妄动。  
“我想我还是…让他们失望了……”  
Aziraphale试图在最后扬起自己标志性的微笑，但是炙烤灵魂的痛楚实在是太痛了，他笑得很勉强。  
“我看来还是不适合当个天使长……看来我真的没什么责任感，又优柔寡断，又心软。”  
他抬起自己燃烧的指尖，点在另一只手的手掌上，数着自己不适合当天使长的理由。  
他好像逐渐习惯了这种燃烧的感觉，从剧痛变得麻木，他逐渐体会到了Gabriel在火场里等待他时的感受。  
“最重要的是，我居然被恶魔诱惑了。”  
Aziraphale此时终于真正地笑了起来，就好像自己身上不是正在燃烧的地狱火，而是混着枫糖的发泡奶油。  
“希望天使死后不要再有什么死后世界了，我可能会被Gabriel他们连续训上几千年也不能让他们消气。”  
“你这个蠢天使……！我们根本就只认识了几天！”他向来不怎么眨的眼皮酸酸的，好像连续睁了七千年一样。  
“你知道吗？爱是不会计较时间长短的。爱有的时候甚至没有理由，你又怎么说这不是上帝的不可言喻计划呢？”  
Crowley没有回答，只抱着燃烧的天使沉默良久。  
直到火焰完全烧上炽天使的头部，Aziraphale为自己鼓了鼓气，问出了最后一句话。

“你爱我吗？”

火烧得比想象的要快，还没等Crowley回答天使便失去了意识，就好像他算计好了一样，他不敢去亲自面对恶魔打开的胸腔里究竟有没有红宝石的心脏在为他跳动。  
他就这样成了钻石色的灰烬，沾在魔王的身上到处都是，黑色衬衫上的闪光颗粒特别的显眼。

圣光照在Crowley的身上。  
“Satan。得有七千年不见了吧。”  
“噢，嘿，God。”  
他的猜想是没错的，只要除掉了天堂，的确没什么能挡在他和他一生的宿敌面前。  
——但他已经不在乎了。  
“我看到你把我可爱的天使长们都杀得一个不剩了。”  
它依旧用着那无起伏的声音，不管说出来的是什么，称赞也好，责怪也好，讽刺也好，调笑也好，它的语气里总是不含任何感情的碎片，这语气总是令第一位站出来反叛他的堕天使无比懊恼，无比气愤，生命中每一秒钟都用来恨他。  
在Aziraphale出现以前，Crowley只会恨。

“God，如果你真的是全知全能的话。”  
他揪住了自己胸前的衣料，一些钻石碎屑从上面被抖落下来，左胸口本该空无一物，它自七千年前以来就一直是空无一物，但就是这一刻，它破天荒地感受到了空洞。  
一切都是无。  
“你能解释这种感觉是什么吗？”

“也许你该先回答Aziraphale的问题。”  
它从不明说答案，在一片黑暗里悄悄地把上一个出局了的玩家剩下的最后一枚筹码塞到你手里，荷官依旧挂着看不透的微笑。  
Crowley张开嘴，酝酿了半天。他想说什么来着，地狱永不遗忘，地狱永不宽恕，地狱可不会说他*的什么爱不爱的。他可是Satan，反叛上帝的堕天使，地狱之主，反基督的父亲，诱惑了夏娃的伊甸园之蛇，爱对于他而言如同毒药。  
但他最后还是没能说出这些话来，只是默默地叹息了一句，“是这样吗。”  
他翻弄着Aziraphale留下的粉尘，在一堆钻石碎屑中找到一个小小的瓶子，里面装着透明的液体，Crowley认出那是天使一直都有携带在胸前口袋里的一小瓶圣水。

“圣水算吗？我习惯带着圣水才能安心一点。”  
“我不会拿这个伤害你们的！”

他盯着瓶子望了很久。  
“我知道你在想什么，但我劝你最好不要那么做，这瓶不是普通的圣水。”  
“我知道。”  
Crowley说完就打开瓶塞喝了下去。  
他向来不是很怕这玩意儿，通常圣水对他来说只是挠痒痒，一点这种圣洁的小东西对他没什么太大的作用。  
但他知道这瓶一定不一样，一小瓶就能给天使长带来安心感，而且还被时时刻刻保存在胸口处，除了他头上这位亲自给的东西以外他想不出还有能让天使更珍惜的东西了。

“所以——你还有什么遗言吗？”

“让我想想。”  
Crowley觉得胃暖暖的，他摸了摸自己的胃跟沾在衣服上的钻石碎屑。  
“我觉得我堕落得太积极了，如果不是我恰好第一个堕落了，我也不至于会被推举成什么地狱之王。”  
Crowley撇了撇嘴。  
“我是说，当恶魔挺好的，我爱当恶魔，但是当头领没你想象得那么好。”  
“我没觉得好。”  
“行，行。总之我想说的是，我不是个很有集体感的人，我也没什么责任感，我真的不太适合干这个。”  
“过了七千年，你不觉得你说得有些晚了吗？”  
“嘘，嘘嘘嘘！我都要死了，你不能听我说完吗？”Crowley顺势靠在哈米吉多顿平原一块突兀竖起的大石头上。  
“我原谅你了，我原谅你和你搞的那些不说清楚规则的愚蠢游戏了。”  
他想，也许命运被他人翻弄的感觉向来的确很糟糕，但他头一回感觉，这也不坏。

笼罩着整个世界的阴影，Satan，反叛上帝的堕天使，地狱之主，反基督的父亲，诱惑了夏娃的伊甸园之蛇就这么消失了。  
支撑着世界的最后一根漆黑的柱子也就此倒下，现实岌岌可危，摇摇欲坠，即将从世界末日的中心四分五裂。

上帝就这么看着，看着它精心塑造的世界在一瞬间开始土崩瓦解，成了一块又一块现实的碎片。  
反基督还站在街道的废墟里，他看着现实的崩坏朝自己慢慢袭来，像一场大浪，一场海啸，一场永不宽恕的覆灭。

所有玩家都在此刻全部出局了。

荷官收回所有打出的手牌，它开始重新制定规则，重新洗牌，重新选定玩家，重新开局。

世界是在公元前4004年的10月21日早上9点13分创造的，上帝不喜欢整数，整数总是很邪恶。

恰巧就是创世后的不久后，也就七天出头。  
那一天挺不错的，再往后的每一天都挺不错的，雨还没有被发明。  
一条普通的恶魔钻进了上帝的园子，他向夏娃开口的那一刻就奠定了他以后的称呼，他是伊甸园之蛇，诱惑了人类先祖吃下了原罪的恶魔，他以后还会有很多成就，比如自称发明了西班牙宗教法庭，引发了第二次世界大战，或者是把环伦敦的M25高速公路修成了交通的灾难，刻在英国版图上的邪恶魔符。  
——但总之，人们通常只称呼他为诱惑了夏娃的伊甸园之蛇。  
人类的先祖因为知晓了善恶廉耻被全能的神赶出了他的花园。  
蛇在远处看着仓皇离开的人类们，夕阳正慢慢地沉下地平线。他在这时突然想到一个绝妙的比喻，他总得找人分享。  
噢，那个站在城墙上看着远处的权天使看起来挺好说话的，也许他值得听听这个绝妙的笑话。  
于是蛇爬上了城墙，从天使的脚边慢慢昂起，在他的面前展开了自己漆黑堕落的翅膀。

他说。  
“Well,that went down like a lead balloon.”  
大提琴这时还没有被发明出来，当然。但他大提琴似的低沉嗓音显然让天使只听清了一个that，所以他理所应当地问了。  
“Sorry,what was that？”  
恶魔有些扫兴地撇了撇嘴，这话重复一遍就错过了那种时机和感觉了，但是他还是好心地重复了一遍，毕竟，天使至少问了。

I siad.  
“Well,that went down like a lead balloon.”

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于写完了！！这一章不知不觉写了好长啊而且基本都是在飞机上写完的？！？  
> 这就是我对ca为什么不是大佬身份的猜想跟瞎写233谢谢大家一路看到这里，设定什么的都是我瞎几把写的233有bug很正常233  
> 总之！靴靴观看！也许出本的时候我会再来阐述一下我的心路历程（没人想听）  
> 然后我终于可以抽空去写ca短打了。  
> 最后一章惹我还是要不要脸的求三连。


End file.
